NO 0
by Hooters45
Summary: The life of Zer0 and Jessie before they moved to Happy Tree Town, the story of obsessed parents looking for them. Can Zer0 stay away from them to have his own freedom? Accepting OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Carlos 45 IN THE HOUSE! This story is about Zer0's and Jessie's back story. There are going to be a couple chapters because I got some other stories to work on, so R&R and don't flame!**

* * *

><p><strong>NO. 0<strong>

I was in my room grounded again, all I did was watch PG wrestling and mom went crazy. My name is Luis Robbins, but I manage to get my family to call me Zer0. My mom was a blue bear while my dad was a black bunny, I was still surprised that me and Jessie didn't came out as hybrids. Jessie is my little sister who rats on me anytime she gets, she also steals money and other things behind our parents back. I wonder why she never gets in trouble when I am the one suffering. My parents are really worried about us and is scared that we don't die, just like my big brother who died before my mom had a chance to hold him. Because of that death, my parents got a bit crazy, like when I accidently made a little cut in my hand with the knife, we have been using plastic knifes ever since.

Back to the grounded thing, my mom is scared that if I watch wrestling, I might join it and end up being injured for life. My punishment was mom taking away all the channels except the little kid shows and the news. Jessie has been blaming me non-stop that now because of me; she can't see a movie on pay-per-view. She wanted to see "The Blind Side" with the money she steals from kids. My sis is like a spy, she can take your money and you wouldn't notice until you check your pockets. Me in the other hand, I do chores for other people without my parents knowing. I get up around 7 in the morning and do as much chores as I can before 12 in the afternoon. Mom, dad, and Jessie are not morning people, but I am and I use it to my advantage.

After my sister stopped complaining and left, I went inside my closet to find the little door behind my clothes. My parents don't know about the door except for me and Jessie, who I'm still surprised that she promised not to tell. Inside was a small laptop that had internet accesses, a thing that my parents forbid. My parents believe that computers will turn Jessie and me to computer hackers, that's why she doesn't buy us computers or doesn't let us use the ones in the Library for homework. For doing a lot of chores, I was able to get around 500 dollars and decided to waste it on the laptop so I can be able to do research and homework when necessary. Jessie doesn't also tell this secret because she too needs research and printed projects. It's weird that homework got us to share.

I was in Youtube listening to Hollywood Undead while searching for cities, Hollywood Undead is another thing my parents banned. Their music go my parents ban me from listening to them, but I still listen to them because their awesome. While searching, I saw an ad for a place called Happy Tree Town. It looked interesting, so I decided I will hit my life there someday. I then saved the ad into my documents, shut down the laptop, put back, and go to sleep. As I started to sleep, I thought how life would be if I lived there.

"Someday…" I said, as I begin to drift to sleep.

* * *

><p>As I woke up, I looked at my watch that said 8: 54 am. It was a Saturday, a day where I usually do chores, but I decided to skip that day because I didn't felt like doing anything today. So I went downstairs and decided to take a shower. After the shower, I got on my normal gear and looked at my hat. I got the hat when I sneaked out of the house one night and went to Hooters; I got home undetected and hid under the bed. I only wear the hat when my parents and Jessie aren't around, but I couldn't take any chances. So I put back in with the laptop and made myself got myself cereal. As I ate the cereal, I saw Jessie walking up to the kitchen; it's rare when she wakes up early.<p>

"Can't sleep?" I asked. "Shut up," she said. She then went to the fridge and drank a bottle of water. Another thing with my parents, they say if we take sugar then we will become psycho maniacs. I know she's lying, I read in my laptop that people who take too much sugar became maniacs. By just looking at Jessie, she isn't in the wood for talking, so I decided to shut up because she knows half of my secrets and can tell mom and dad anytime. I continue eating I thought of the things my parents banned from me and Jessie , I was lucky they didn't abuse us. When they ban a couple of things then they are a little worried, but if they ban a lot of stuff then they want to control how you live. Do I then I came up with a plan have freedom, I was going to run away tonight.

* * *

><p>Around 1 am I got up from bed and started to pack all of clothes, laptop, and put on my hat. I also wrote a small letter for Jessie in the place that had I kept laptop...<p>

_Dear Sis,_

_Mom and dad are driving my crazy with their rules! They are acting if they owned my soul, so I decided to run away to a place called Happy Tree Town so I can live a new life. Who knows, I might make a couple of friends there. So try to keep up with mom and dad, if you can't then you can join me. Sneak to the Library and use the computer to find the town_

_Your bro, Zer0_

I wrote the letter without worrying about mom and dad because they never go inside my room, Jessie always goes into my room to use the laptop to watch girly videos or homework. When she notices I'm gone, she will check the unnoticeable secret door. I then used the laptop to show where Happy Tree Town was, it showed it was just a couple of miles and I can get their in 12 hours on foot. So I took the chance and climbed out my window.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? If you have any ideas then feel free to share it with me. Carlos out!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another story of NO. 0! in case your confuse with the title, you say it separately. So don't call it Number 0 or No 0, just N...O...0**

* * *

><p><strong>No. 0<strong>

**Jessie's POV**

I woke up at 3 in the morning because I forgot to do research on how poison ivy makes your body itch. I always sneak into Zer0's room to take his laptop without him noticing. I know he wakes up earlier to get money, but I'm saving that until he pushes into the edge. When I went inside his room, I was shocked to see his room empty except his bed. I thought he left because of me because I always snitch on him the chance I get, steal his money without him noticing, and he has always told me to change my ways but I ignore him. When I went through the small door in his closet and that's when I saw the note, I read it over and over and was relief that he didn't left because of me. I then thought of what mom and dad had done to make him run away. Well, then banned almost anything he got into and grounded him for a year for just sneezed in his hands because he can get sick from the germs. I then thought what mom and dad would do when they found out, would they use punish me for letting Zer0 escape even though I had nothing to do with it? I didn't want to end up being banned from the things I like, so I went to my room and started packing. I knew Zer0 was not that far, so I jumped through his window and try to sneak into the Library to see where's the town he is heading to. I then thought maybe it was time to start a new leaf, I then took a finally look at our one story yellow house, and processed to move forward.

**Zer0's POV **

It was already 7 in the morning, and I was tried. I have been walking nonstop for 6 hours in the hot sun and I wasn't even there yet. I was in the forest looking for something to rest on, I was lucky to find a large tree that had enough shade for me to rest. I lay back on it, grabbed my bag, and unpacked food. My parents have always fed me and Jessie vegetables because they believe it was healthier than fruit. But before I left I bought candy, cheetos, a couple of oranges, and 4 bottles of water, I manage to get a little more money after buying the laptop and decided to get food with it. I ate one of the oranges and took a bit of water, after that I went to sleep for a couple of hours. After 8 hours of sleep I heard footsteps. I panic and thought maybe mom or dad manage to find out what I was doing and caught up with me. So I held my bag and prepare to use it as a shield and a weapon until I found out who were making the footsteps, it was Jessie tried as hell.

"Jessie!" I yelled in shocked. I would have hugged her, but she has always hated the hugs. "What are you doing here?" I asked. She might have found the note, or mom and dad must have sent her to find me. "I found your note and thought maybe I can join you," she answered. I was shocked; I didn't expect her to follow me that quickly. I thought she might have tried to find me after a couple of weeks or days with mom and dad. "Do you have food in there?" she asked pointing at my bag. "Yeah eat up, but don't take too much," I said, even though she was tired I can't let her finish all the food. I watch her ate some of the cheetos and finish one of the water bottles; she must have been through a lot of hell because she was tired more than me. "Why do you want to go with me anyway? " I asked. I know it was kind of rude to say, but I just needed to know why. "Because I thought of the things mom and dad have done to you, and I knew they would do that to me when they found out that ran away. Besides, I'm finally taking your advice and I will no longer steal or snitch," she said proudly. Even after all the freedom my parents took away from me and the mess we are in, I couldn't help but smile. "Let's hope you stay that way," I said as we both got up and continued to walk.

**Jessie's POV**

We were walking for a couple of minutes and I was already tired, but Zer0 just told me to keep on going. After we walked by some signs, I was starting getting annoyed from a small beeping sound. "Zer0, do you hear that?" I asked thinking he might know. "Hear what?" he said with his face confused. "Just be quiet and listen," I told him, he shut up and listen. He then heard it and we try to find the source of the noise. When Zer0 turned around to scratch his head, I saw a small device in his head beeping and glowing red. "Zer0, what's that thing behind your head?" I asked. He gave me a confused face and felt the thing behind his head. He tried to take it out, but he looked like in pain when he tried. So I took a small rock and carefully smashed the device in his head. We both looked at the small device as it died and wonder where it came from and why was it in my brother's head. "Maybe mom and dad know we're missing and put a tracking device in my head. He said. I knew he had to be right, I mean if you have very worried parents then you can have a tracking device somewhere and you won't even notice. "You're might be right, they trusted me more then you and I was the youngest," I said. Zer0 just told me to move forward and we we're shocked at what we saw.

**Zer0's POV**

It was mom and dad with guns in their hands. Lucky, they didn't see us and we hid in the bushes to stay out of view. "Where can they be?" asked my mom. "I don't know, but we will find them and we will have to banned them from leave the house again," said my dad looking around. I can't believe, if they catch us they wouldn't be sorry? No, they will just take away more of my rights! I was so mad that I wanted to jump them, but Jessie held me down. After a couple of minutes they left and we got out of the bushes. "I can't believe them! We runaway and they take away more freedom in our lives? This is not suppose to happen!" I yelled. "What are you talking about" asked Jessie looking confused. "My plan was to runaway for a bit and have them crying for me, I would move back and they would care more for me. But no, they will try to catch us and take away more of our rights!" I said in angry. My sister looked sorry for me, but I didn't care. I only cared that my plan failed and I needed a new one. "You know what? Forget the plan, we will move to Happy Tree Town and we won't move back," I said. Jessie looked at me with wide eyes because she knew are parents will be after us no matter what. "They wanted a war, well they got it. Come on," I said leading the way. After walking a couple of minutes at saw a sign that made me wanted to throw my hat in the air. The sign almost made my sister cried, and it was one heck of a sign too. It said, "Welcome to Happy Tree Town."

* * *

><p><strong>Good story so far right? Well it's time for OC's! You can submit some OC's to be in the next chapter. So if you want some your OC's to be in this story, then put them on the reviews<strong>


	3. Don't Hate Me

Hey guys, I know this will piss some people off, but I have to stop this fic. Why? Because I have to work on the other stories, I barely have time to write this, and I was starting to get bored on writing it. If you want to know what happened, Zer0 escaped and his parents went to jail, let's put it like that.


End file.
